Hitherto it was conventional to carry out sand fixing with the aid of poisonous and environmentally dangerous materials, such as for example synthetic resin, or with the aid of harmful solvents, such as petroleum, heavy benzine, light benzine and benzene, for example by the CO.sub.2 process.
German Offenlegungsschrift 3 930 413 describes a polishing agent necessarily comprising at least 9 components, inter alia, wax and siliceous chalk, but also petroleum, test benzine and special benzine.
German Auslegeschrift 2 937 843 describes the use of compositions comprising a high-molecular binder based on polyvinyl chloride, cellulose ether or ceresin wax, plasticisers and/or solvents as well as conventional additives as a kneading and modelling composition, wherein the composition contains aluminium hydroxide as filler. It was thus the particular aim to provide a kneading and modelling composition which has high colour intensity and colour fidelity.
European application 0 590 186 describes a core for fine-casting of carbon steels by the lost-wax process and before firing the core (green core), which is characterised by the following constituents: quartz having grains of round or polyhedral form as residual component, zirconium and aluminium oxide approximately in the same weight percentage as zirconium, but lower than quartz, wax as binder and in the same weight percentage stearin. Stearin and wax are thus used as binder approximately in the same weight percentages, wherein the different properties of stearin and wax are emphasised in particular.